A data storage device is a device for storing data. A hard disk drive (HDD) is a data storage device used for storing and retrieving digital information using rapidly rotating disks (platters) coated with magnetic material. A solid-state drive (SSD) is a data storage device using integrated circuit assemblies as memory to store data persistently.